


More art for SPNJ2 BB

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_j2_bigbang, DO NOT COPY, Fanart, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Уточнять у автора
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Late fanart for dimeliora





	More art for SPNJ2 BB

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dimeliora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimeliora/gifts).



As promised! One more picture to go with the art ([HERE](https://amberdreams.livejournal.com/616564.html)) for [](https://dimeliora.livejournal.com/profile)[dimeliora](https://dimeliora.livejournal.com/)'s intriguing [](https://spn-j2-bigbang.livejournal.com/profile)spn_j2_bigbang fic. This was a scene I really wanted to illustrate, and one dimeliora mentioned that she'd like to see. Dean takes Sam out of the hospital to see the Impala.

This is pencil, watercolour and a touch of fine-liner ink pen, with some shadows and textures added in PS afterward. I had a process! I went through quite a few pencil sketches trying to work out the best angle for this scene, so you could see Baby, how hurt Sam is, and how Dean's placing Sam's hand on the car. I also tried out several different facial angles/expression (didn't like any of them!) 

Then I thought I'd do some positioning using Photoshop, and came up with this as my final pose. 

I used this, plus photo refs for the Impala and their two faces, and drew the pencil sketch. Thusly [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48212829687/in/photostream/)

Somehow between the PS sketch and the pencil version Dean became more upright. Next I added watercolour in stages, the boys and car first

Then the background stage 1 before the final stage above

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/48212779646/in/photostream/)

And that's it!


End file.
